1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an angle-adjustable mounting apparatus, more particularly to an angle-adjustable mounting apparatus which may be adjusted with precision and ease.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a conventional mounting apparatus 11 is adapted for mounting an electronic device 13 to a fixed object, such as a ceiling 12. The mounting apparatus 11 includes a first mounting device 111 which is to be fixed to the ceiling 12, a second mounting device 113 which is for mounting the electronic device 13 and which has two lateral wings disposed at two sides of the first mounting device 111, and two pins 112 which are respectively disposed through the two lateral wings of the second mounting device 113 and the two sides of the first mounting device 111. The second mounting device 113 is pivotable relative to the first mounting device 111 about the pins 112. The two lateral wings of the second mounting device 113 are respectively formed with two curved limiting slots 114 therethrough. The mounting apparatus 11 further includes two bolts 115 which extend through a corresponding one of the limiting slots 114 and which engage threadedly and respectively the two sides of the first mounting device 111. Each of the bolts 115 is operable to screw in and out.
When the bolts 115 are screwed to move toward the first mounting device 111 (i.e., screw-in), the bolts 115 force the second mounting device 113 to press tightly the first mounting device 111 so as to fasten the second mounting device 113 to the first mounting device 111. When the bolts 115 are screwed to move away from the first mounting device 111 (i.e., screw-out), the second mounting device 113 ceases to press tightly the first mounting device 111, such that assembly of the second mounting device 113 and the electronic device 13 may pivot relative to the first mounting device 111 within an angle limited by the curved limiting slots 114. After the assembly of the second mounting device 113 and the electronic device 13 is adjusted to a desired angle, the bolts 115 are screwed to force the second mounting device 113 to press the first mounting device 111, such that the second mounting device 113 is fastened to the first mounting device 111 once again. An effect of adjusting the angle of the electronic device 13 is thus achieved.
However, the conventional mounting apparatus 11 has the following drawbacks when adjusting the angle of the electronic device 13 relative to the ceiling 12. First, when the bolts 115 do not force the second mounting device 113 to press the first mounting device 111, an operator must support the weight of the electronic device 13 to adjust the angle thereof. Therefore, the process of adjusting the angle of the electronic device 13 is quite strenuous. Furthermore, after the electronic device 13 is adjusted to the desired angle, each of the bolts 115 must be screwed respectively for forcing the second mounting device 113 to press the first mounting device 111 so as to fasten the second mounting device 113 to the first mounting device 111. Since the supporting strength for the electronic device 13 is unstable during the process of screwing the bolts 115, the angle of the electronic device 13 after fastening the second mounting device 113 to the first mounting device 111 often deviates from the desired angle, such that the angle of the electronic device 13 may not be adjusted precisely.